


Nature and Beauty

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, These were posted on tumblr first a long time ago, a character dies and then comes back to life, blues nature au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were born from the nature. Made beautiful from elements of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nature and Beauty (Part 1)

They were all made differently. With elements of nature and beauty.

James Willems was born from the ocean. He crawled out of the water with skin colored like the sand and eyes colored like the ocean. He could walk on it like it was the ground and could breathe it like it was air.

Adam Kovic was born from the earth. He came digging out of the dirt and his eyes were colored like the mud under his finger nails. Flowers grew when he touched the ground and he smelled like freshly cut grass.

Joel Rubin was born from the air. He just walked down from the sky like he was born in the heavens. He looked like an angel and it looked like his hair was always blowing through a breeze. His eyes looked like rainy fall nights and warm summer days all mixed in one.

Bruce Greene was born from fire. He walked out of a forest fire with flames clinging to his skin and rage in his eyes. He felt like a furnace and smelled like burnt wood. His eyes were a fire in itself and his smile was warm.

Matt Peake was born from a tornado. It came and destroyed and left a young man with fear and destruction in his eyes. His eyes looked like a storm was in it constantly. Rain followed him like a magnet and people feared him like he feared himself. His smile was weak, but friendly. Nothing like a storm.

Sean Poole was born from a forest. He woke up with tree roots coming off him and leaves plastered against his skin. He had a childish feeling coming off him constantly and smelled like wet leaves. His eyes looked like leaves in the fall and smile was spring time. 

Lawrence Sonntag was born in Texas. He was born in a hospital and his eyes were green and his hair was dark. He wasn’t special or different like the others. He was a normal person. He was a human born like a normal human. He was normal.

They were all made differently. With elements of nature and beauty. 

Except for Lawrence Sonntag.


	2. Nature and Beauty (Part 2)

You didn’t know Lawrence Sonntag, but you had six people to ask who he was.

If you asked James Willems about Lawrence Sonntag, you’d get two sentences.   
“Have you seen the ocean? He’s much more beautiful than that.”   
It was an answer and that’s all you would get. It made sense though.

If you asked Adam Kovic about Lawrence Sonntag, he’d get you lunch because it’ll take a while. He’d explain how Lawrence was beautiful and amazing. He’d always end it with one sentence though.   
“I can make the most beautiful flowers, but I could never make one more beautiful than Lawrence.”  
 You’d walk away with a full stomach and tears in your eyes.

If you asked Joel Rubin about Lawrence Sonntag, he’d smile and you could feel the air around you pick up a little.  
 “Lawrence blew my heart away more than any air could.”  
 You’d quirk an eyebrow, but you would understand.

If you asked Bruce Greene about Lawrence Sonntag, you’d see some of the fire in his eyes die down and his smile get soft.  
 “I can burn down forests and homes, but Lawrence is the one who can put it out. He’s my calm in the fire.”  
 You’d shake your head as you walked away and laugh at how cheesy it was.

If you asked Matt Peake about Lawrence Sonntag, he’d pat you on the shoulder and look up at the sky.   
“See how it isn’t raining? Lawrence keeps the storms away.”   
You wouldn’t understand it until you got home, but you’d know Matt loves Lawrence.

If you asked Sean Poole about Lawrence Sonntag, he’d laugh like a child and you wouldn’t help but laugh too.    
“Lawrence is like fall leaves and spring flowers and lake water. He’s what you want to see everyday, but know you can’t see it all at once.”   
Your eyes would widen and you’d feel like you never realized something until Sean said it. 

If you asked yourself about Lawrence Sonntag, you’d say he’s not normal. 

You’d say he’s the most unique person you would ever meet.


	3. Nature and Beauty (Part 3)

He died in the morning.

They had all left before it happened. Lawrence’s heart just… stopped.

Adam came back inside to get his keys and found him. There was a flower that sat on the window sill in the kitchen.   
When Adam screamed it withered and died.

Bruce heard Adam and knew what had happened. Lawrence had been getting sick and it was only a matter of time.    
His skin felt like it burned and Bruce never felt something burn to him before.

James was the one who got the call.  It should of been Matt, but Bruce had tears in his eyes and couldn’t see. He just called someone.    
James, for the first time in his life, felt like he was drowning.

Joel heard the conversation and his heart shattered. He ran out of the office and out of the building and fell to the ground in front of the door.   
The wind picked up and got worse as Joel screamed.

James told Matt. He couldn’t tell Sean, but he could tell Matt. It was easier with Matt. Matt didn’t want to hear it though, none of them did.   
A storm came in and Matt couldn’t control it. Not anymore.

Sean saw Joel leave with tears in his eyes, he saw Matt and James talking and crying. Sean knew. Sean knew the moment he left the house.   
Fall came early that day and everyone knew Sean has something to do with it.

He died in the morning.

And woke up in the night.

Lawrence Sonntag was born from the night. His eyes sparkled with stars and constellations and his hair was as dark as the night sky. His smile was bright like the moon and smelt like the breeze that flowed through the darkness.

He found the people he loved and lived with them for centuries. Forever.


	4. The City

People say that cities are not nature. That since they’re man made, they are not counted as beautiful.

But when you looked at Burnie Burns, you’d change your mind.

He glowed with purpose and beauty when he walked and no one tried to stop him.

His eyes shined like neon lights at night and his skin was warm like the sun reflecting off the windows of skyscrapers.

He stood tall and proud.

He was made of cities and lights and everything about him screamed the future.

Burnie Burns was a city in the morning with its busy crowds and he was the city in the night when everyone hung at clubs and bars and forgot about their life for a few hours.

He was when someone slept in their apartment on a Saturday morning and the sun crept between the curtains through the window.

He was the honk of a horn on a Monday morning when traffic had people bumper to bumper.

He was the shine of a lamp at night when a college student pulls an all nighter to study for a final.

He was the smell of gasoline and clean floors and hospital beds.

His smile was like when the sun crept over the buildings and shined into offices.

He was the city.


	5. The Volcano

Volcanoes can erupt every day or stay vacant for years.

Michael Jones can be both.

He can erupt like a volcano on anyone. His anger is fueled by pressure and when he explodes, you can see the lava flowing in his eyes.

His skin is hot when he’s angry and feels like he could burst into flames in seconds. When he’s vacant, it’s much different.

He feels cool and his eyes look calm. His laugh is loud but joyful.

He’s like two sides of a coin and his vacant side is not as well known. 

He’s known for his hot skin and burning eyes and people stay away. People do not want him to explode. People do not want to get melted. 

He’s dangerous, but his friends know him for his calmer side. 

Where his eyes look like hardened lava and he feels like a cool breeze instead of a burning heater.

He can destroy towns or cities, but when the ashes clear he tries his best to stay calm.

He is the volcano.


	6. The Winter and The Summer

Snow fell and covered everything, the wind grabbing at skin. The grass disappeared and was replaced with white.

Barbara Dunkelman walked in the snow and everywhere she walked it followed her.

Her hair blew in the cold wind as she left soft footprints in the thick snow. She wore a tank top and shorts as she looked up at the sky.

She loved this time of year. It was her element, what she was born from. 

She sighed as she thought of the spring time and hoped it came sooner.

~~~~~~

The summer heat stuck in the air as cars zoomed by and people walked on the sidewalks.

Aaron Marquis let the waves of the ocean wet his skin as he laid in the sand, looking at the clear sky. 

Sand got in his hair as he finally stood up and walked up the beach, his warm skin already drying his skin and clothes.

He felt comfortable in his element, the rays of the sun tanning his skin. He sighed and slipped on his sandals as he began to run to the boardwalk.

He wished fall time came quicker as he ordered food from a vendor.

~~~~~~

When spring or fall came along, the Winter and Summer would meet. 

They couldn't meet each other in their elements, that it would bring death to both of them.

The Winter would melt in the Summer and the Summer would freeze in the Winter.

They fell in love though, they fell in love.

As leaves fell from the trees or the flowers began to blossom from the ground, the Winter would talk about her life during the cold days and the Summer would talk about his hot weeks.

They would spend the most time they could with each other when they could.

When Summer came, the Winter would travel back north, and when Winter came, the Summer would travel back to the coast.

But they always promised to meet in the middle. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just thought about this and quickly wrote it out. I feel like it isn't that great and probably could of added more.  
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)


End file.
